Dear Santa
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Kejutan Sehun untuk Luhan dalam perayaan natal. { December HunHan Area's }


**BY : MinGyuTae00**

 **Pair : HUNHAN**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Typo!**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Genre : Boy x Boy , Romance, Family**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari lagu TTS – Dear Santa ( English Version ). Kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya**

.

.

.

 **Dear Santa**

.

.

.

Sehun memandang paras ayu Luhan yang tengah sibuk memilih beberapa pernak-pernik khas natal. Ia yang bertugas membawa trolly hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki Luhan beranjak. Pagi tadi Luhan merengek padanya agar bersedia untuk menemaninya berbelanja keperluan pesta perayaan natal beberapa hari lagi. Sehun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya dikala ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan Luhan , ia bahkan ragu berapa usia Luhan yang sebenarnya. Benarkah lelaki mungil dan manis didepannya ini 2 tahun lebih tua darinya?.

"Hun..Hunnie…Sehun…Oh Sehun!" Sehun tersentak kaget sedetik kemudian ia memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Luhan yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae Lu, ada apa?"

"Kau ini , kau sedang melamunkan apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada"Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Sehun penuh selidik namun sedetik kemudian senyum manis bertengger indah diwajahnya. Berlari kecil menuju Sehun.

"Hunnie , menurutmu hiasan apa yang cocok untuk kita pasang pada pohon natal kita nanti? Sepasang merpati mainan ini atau gantungan bola-bola kecil warna warni ini?"Luhan menunjukkan kedua benda yang ia sebutkan tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Apapun itu yang membuatmu nyaman , maka itulah yang terbaik sayang"

"Cih..kau tidak membantu"Luhan memasang raut kesalnya namun ia memilih meletakkan kedua benda tersebut pada trolly yang Sehun pegang dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memburu pernak-pernik natal lainnya. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat kelakukan Luhan yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

Dua jam lamanya mereka berada di toko ini , entah kenapa Sehun tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan Luhan Effect's , Sehun selalu tersenyum geli kala fikiran konyol tersebut terlintas dibenaknya. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika dikala matanya tak sengaja melirik rak etalase berisi puluhan bahkan ratusan boneka Santaclaus berbagai versi dan ekspresi. Sejenak , sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Natal tahun ini keduanya memang sengaja memilih untuk merayakannya berdua saja tanpa sanak saudara maupun kerabat lainnya. Mereka memilih untuk merayakannya di Villa keluarga Oh yang terletak di Italy. Sehun tengah sibuk membalas satu persatu pesan yang masuk dalam akun media sosialnya maupun emailnya. Tersenyum kecil dikala membaca serentetan pesan yang masuk dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang terkenal konyol namun terlihat berbeda diluar.

Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membuat beberapa hidangan yang akan disantapnya berdua dengan Sehun mengerenyitkan alisnya kala melihat kelakuan Sehun yang tidak jelas sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?"Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disampingnya.

"Hanya membalas pesan-pesan konyol"

"Kau ini" Luhan menoyor kening Sehun pelan sebelum menyandarkan kepala munggilnya pada bahu kokoh Sehun. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya tak jauh dari mereka dan memilih memeluk Luhan dari samping sembari berbagi kehangatan dari bara api yang tengah menyala pada ruang tamu tersebut.

Merasa bahwa Luhan sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukkanya , Sehun memutuskan untuk membopong tubuh mungil Luhan menuju ruangan mereka yang terletak dilantai atas. Setelah memposisikan tubuh mungil Luhan senyaman mungkin dan juga menyelimutinya Sehun pun segera meninggalkan Luhan tak lupa ia mencuri kecupan dari bibir mungil Luhan.

"Fighting!" Setelah melakukan beberapa perengangan ringan , Sehun pun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai melaksanakan rencananya.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun karena suara alarm yang sempat Sehun setel beberapa jam yang lalu. Luhan dengan segera mematikannya dan meraih ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya , tersentak kaget karena satu jam lagi malam natal akan berlangsung. Terburu-buru Luhan menuju pintu ruangan dan raut heran pun tercetak jelas pada paras ayunya kala tak menemukan satu pun pencahayaan.

"Apakah mati listrik? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini. Dimana Sehun. Hunnie…Sayang" Luhan dengan perlahan menuruni undakan demi undakan tangga berbekal pada cahaya yang terpancar dari ponselnya . Luhan bukanlah Luhan yang penakut dan cengeng seperti dulu namun ia memang tidak merasa nyaman dan risau jika berada dalam kegelapan.

Entahlah setiap ia menuruni satu undakan tangga ia mendengar suara , sekilas ia menebak jika itu adalah suara dentingan piano. Tapi siapa yang bermain piano dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sehun, kaukah itu?"

"….."

"Sehun , berhenti bermain-main!"

"…"

Tepat pada undakan terakhir semuanya menjadi terang , Luhan terkesima melihat ruang tamunya menjadi semakin indah dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Banyak foto-foto dirinya dalam berbagai ekspresi diantara hiasa-hiasan natal lainnya , bahkan ia bisa menemukan foto-foto dirinya dan Sehun terpampang jelas pada pohon natal yang sebelumnya telah ia hias.

Luhan tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya kala mendengar dentingan piano kembali dan matanya terbelalak lucu kala menemukan Sehun dengan setelan ala Santa sedang bermain piano dihadapannya , tentu saja tampa janggut putih yang bertengger didagunya.

"Hunnie…"

"Kau suka?"

"Hun.."

"Diam dan tetap pada posisimu sayang dan nikmati pertunjukkan"

 _ **Dear Santa..**_

 _ **Could you please lend me your ear…**_

 _ **I got a wish list for you to hear…**_

"Kau tahu? Saat aku masih kecil , aku selalu mengucapkan permohonan pada Santa. Tepatnya 12 tahun yang lalu saat usiaku menginjak 6 tahun dan kau yang baru menginjak usia 8 tahun"

"…." Luhan memilih diam mendengarnya segala ucapan Sehun karna ia tahu Sehun belum usai mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Saat itu aku sangat kesal karna hyungku telah merusak mainanku , aku memohon pada Santa agar mengirimkanku sebuah mainan yang sangat bagus. Keesekokkan harinya permintaanku terkabul …"

 _ **I'm looking out through the window…**_

 _ **Footsteps somewhere in the snow…**_

 _ **It is still as fun…**_

 _ **Just like when I was young…**_

 _ **Memories from years ago…**_

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Luhan yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

 _ **I can't believe what I see no no…**_

 _ **They're under that tree..got a present for me…**_

 _ **Santa he won't let me…**_

 _ **Santa he won't let me…**_

 _ **Santa he won't let me down…**_

"Pagi itu aku terbangun , sekilas aku melirik jendela kamarku , awalnya kukira permohonanku terkabul. Aku melihat sebuah boneka imut dengan manik rusanya yang berbinar tengah bermain dengan anjing kecilnya tepat dibawah pohon rumahku. Aku tak percaya apa yang tengah aku lihat , saat itu kau menoleh dan menatapku dengan raut polosmu"

"Sehunna.." Luhan tak kuasa menahan perasaan harunya , air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku tahu ini kekanakan tapi aku berharap Santa akan mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini.." Sehun menatap lekat mata kekasihnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berharap , kau selalu bahagia dan selalu menemaniku selamanya" Detik itu pula Sehun bisa merasakan dekapan hangat Luhan yang menyelimutinya. Ia bisa merasakan bahunya sedikit basah.

"Uljima baby.."

"Hunnie…" Luhan menatap kembali wajah Sehun dan membubuhkan ciuman lembut penuh kasih diatas bibir Sehun yang menurutnya sexy. Sehun tentu dengan senang hati membalas pagutan tersebut.

"Sehun-ah"

"Ya sayang " Sehun mengelus lembut surai madu Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seromantis ini" Kali ini Luhan memamerkan senyuman jailnya yang dibalas raut wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi datar.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Hi...

Maaf nih , bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang lain malah buat ff baru^^.

Oiya , bentar lagi kan natal nih..

 **Ada event spesial nih**..

 **1 ) Boleh request ff dengan genre Yaoi / Brothership. Cast? Bebas! But , ini khusus oneshoot atau drabble ya.**

 **2 ) Open member nih buat HunHan Shippers yang mau gabung di Grup HunHan World's. Grup apa sih? bisa pm/email/kirim pesan langsung lewat akun medsos aku.**

 **3 ) Yang suka nulis , khususnya FF YAOI HunHan , gabuk yuk dalam event " December HunHan Area's " yang mau ikutan ditinggal isiin aja kalimat itu di summary kalian. Hadiahnya? emang sih ngak wah! tapi bisa nambah pengalaman dan bisa melestarikan ff HunHan. Yang ngak bisa publish? tenang aja bisa dibantu kok.**

 **Yang mau ikut atau sekedar tanya-tanya aja boleh kok.**

 **Invite : 57212EBD**

 **FB : MinGyuTae Rhyu**

 **Line ? pm aja ya.**


End file.
